waveclan_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Guidelines
This page mentions all the guidelines of the WaveClan wiki. All are requested to follow them to create RPG blogs. Chat guidelines are also mentioned below. Rules for Roleplaying Okay, if you want to join the Clan, you have to follow some rules. They're not really hard, so we will expect you to. *You can't start role-playing unless an admin approves your request. *No cyber-bullying other users. This means no swearing at people, no yelling, and no being rude. *No excessive swearing on chat, and if an admin gives you a warning, you HEED it. *Do not use other people's cats. *You have to make sure the other person is willing to become mates with your cat. *If you need to say something that's non-roleplaying related, say it in parenthesis. (Example: I've got to go) *You can't do anything major without asking the founder, which is me. *If you're not an admin, please don't edit cats' pages or other pages without permission. We'd love to have your advice on bettering the wiki, but it has to be approved by a staff member first. *Please refrain from editing other people's user pages, unless he/she wants you to. *Do not godmod your characters; i.e: making them superpowerful and taking control of all/most roleplays. *Do not make your character a perfect little hero who always hogs all the attention (ie, Mary-Stu, Gary-Stu). It truly is annoying. Chat Guidelines *I would like for swearing to remain at a minimum. *Do not link without permission, unless it's a link leading to a page on WaveClan. *Chat RPing is allowed. *Don't spam. **Say your thoughts on one line if possible. *Please respect the wishes of the users in chat. For example, if a user doesn't want anybody to swear when they are on, everybody on chat must respect the wishes of that person. **The exception to this rule is if the wishes of said person are obviously to mess with, or troll, everybody else. IMPORTANT NOTICE: If you break a rule, an admin will give you a warning, if you continue, s/he will give you another, and that's it. If you continue to break rules, the admin will ban you for as long as he sees fit. Thank you! FAQ How do I make a cat's page? You follow a simple formula, using the appearance up top with no heading. Then add your Personality, then History. On the LEFT, you add the Template:Cat... But you only do this if you're accepted and you're given the a-ok. Are we allowed to start huge plots for the whole Clan? ''Of course, but not without the approval of the admins. (Sorry if it sounds like we give you no power, we're actually quite lenient about it, trust me) Then, we can make a blog or announce it on Community Messages, so everyone will be in on the plot. ''How do we request rights? ''There is a page for it; we are open for admins at the time. ''Is this adhering to Warriors by Erin Hunter? ''Well, it's obviously based off of Warriors, but there aren't too many spoilers from the real books around here. We do our own thing. ''What if my cat dies? ''Well, if you want your cat to die, RP its death and we shall put it in StarClan. You can always make a new one. ''What should I do if my cat is sick? ''If your cat is sick, and you intend for it to be sick as part of your RPing schedule, you can just drop by the Medicine Cat's Den and ask for help. ''Can we write fanfictions here? '' Of course you can, but keep it in the blogs. ''Can we have cats with powers? Well, yes, but only if an admin allows you to. This is only going to be a part of a prophecy, as well, never under any other circumstance. Category:WaveClan Roleplay wiki Category:Browse